


A Bed With A Blond

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Germany, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Prompt: Steve and Bucky traveling Europe.





	A Bed With A Blond

**Author's Note:**

> for meg even tho she gives me shitty prompts for shitty fics and shitty aesthetics

Bucky rolled over in the small bed, wrapping his arms around Steve. He pressed a kiss to the other man’s forehead, and received a soft smile in return.

“What are we doing today?” Steve asked sleepily.

“Whatever your heart desires.”

“I want to stay in bed all day with you.”

Bucky chuckled as he ran his hands through Steve’s hair.

“We’re halfway across the world and you want to lie in bed?”

“I don’t care where we are. I just wanna be with you,” Steve mumbled, then drifted back to sleep.

Bucky smiled softly, continuing to pet Steve’s soft blond hair. He stared out the window of the room they were renting. Raindrops glistened on the sill, and the sun was beginning to rise.

Germany really wasn’t that much different from Brooklyn. Bucky still had Steve by his side, sharing warmth and kisses. He didn’t need anything more than a bed with a blond.


End file.
